


Head Games

by horsefeathers, snowflake123



Series: All in your head [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anger, Animal Transformation, Bad wake up method, Blood and Violence, Claustrophobia, Crying out of fear, Fear, Fighting Back, Gen, Impossible Things, Isolation, Lashing Out, Major change, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Old Friends, On edge a lot, Original Character(s), Paranoia, Regeneration, Sarcasm, Self Harming, Shapeshifting, Sibling Love, Terrifying Creatures, Thoughts of going insane, Tricks, Unusual Favors, a little fluff, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsefeathers/pseuds/horsefeathers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day while Tara is visiting her museum, her bear-dog starts acting up. Thinking not much of it, Tara blows it off. Probably not the smartest choice in the world, now she has to deal with something in her head that only she can see. Not everything can be fought on your own, sometimes you need a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this idea was pitched to me by my good friend horsefeathers over spring break when I was in Colorado, and she helped me out with, well, all of it. So yeah, enjoy. Also we had a theory that Time Lords have a low metabolism so.......

Tara was in her library, flipping through some pages of an old book. “This may need a new binding.” She told herself, she pulled from her thoughts when she heard growling.

“Beschützer?!” She called out.

He was staring at a closet door, bristling with anger. When Tara approached him, she placed a hand on his back.

“What’s wrong boy?”

He continued to growl inching closer to the door as he did.

“Beschützer stop, there’s nothing in there.” Tara grabbed the handle, opened the door, and flipped on the lights. “See, nothing.”

Beschützer’s growling paused, he looked up at her a confused look on his face. Tara gave him a small smile. “It’s okay.” She turned off the light and closed the door, but left it opened a crack. “Come on, I made a garden about a month ago. Let’s go see how it’s doing.” She patted his head and turned to leave.

After she was gone, through the crack in the door a pair of glowing yellow eyes blinked out of the darkness, followed by a low, primeval growl.

A few months later, after a long day of nothing but running, Tara had walked into the Tardis and down to her room. Once she shut the door and turned around, she saw a woman standing near the middle of her bedroom.

She frowned and asked her. “Okay, really stupid question. Are you really here or am I just imagining things?”

“No Tara, I’m not real.” The woman titled her head. Her back was turned to Tara. “Then again, maybe I am. But I’m still in your head.”

“Okay, well I don’t have time deal with this, so bye.”

Before Tara had a chance to even try to get rid her, the woman told her. “You can’t just push me out dear. Like I said, I’m in your custard.”

“Who are you?” Tara moved towards the woman.

“Me?” She turned her head around, so that Tara could see her face. “You know me.” She smiled mischievously.

Tara frowned a little. “You look a little like my sister.”

“Catherine?” She frowned. “Mmm…no, I’m just taking her form.” She gestured down herself. “Easier for you to let me in that way, using someone you know.”

“What are you doing in my head anyway? Whatever you are, you shouldn’t have gotten in that easily. Even the people I know very well can’t get in that easily.”

“You know who I am, you’re just not remembering. Also, I’m in here because you let me in. Granted, you probably don’t remember.”

Tara shook her head a little. “I don’t know anything about you. If I did I wouldn’t be asking who you were now would I?”

The woman shrugged. “That’s fine with me, plenty more things I can use.” Smiling, she turned back around and sat down on Tara’s bed.

“What are you doing anyway? Why are you bothering me?”

“I have nothing better to do, thought you would’ve figured that out by now.”

Tara rubbed a hand down her face. “I still don’t even know who or what you are.”

The woman made a face. “I don’t care.” She answered nonchalantly.

Tara let out a huff. “Well you said it yourself. You’re in my head, and I can get rid of you in a matter of seconds.”

“Well, I suppose you could, but not for very long. And I doubt you’ve figured out how.”

“Please, it’s my mind I can do what I want. I know how to get rid of things I don’t want around.”

“Perhaps with other things, but you underestimate me. I’ve been here for awhile.”

“Watch me.” Tara closed her eyes and focused.

The thing in Catherine’s form flickered but didn’t disappear. “Now that’s not very polite.” She chastised her.

Tara growled in frustration and swore a little in Gallifreyan.

“Don’t be upset, it’s hardly your fault. I do have the upper hand, you see I’ve had plenty of time to weed my way in, firmly implant myself. Also.” She pulled a mocking frown. “Sadly, I’m more powerful than you.”

Tara growled a little more and spoke more in her native tongue.

“That’s hardly necessary.”

Tara glared at her. “It’s amazing I can speak it at all.”

“What do you mean?” She threw Tara a questioning look.

“Well you should know. You’ve been in my head.”

The woman shrugged. Tara sighed a little. “I guess I could tell you. I mean who are you going to tell? I was born on a planet called Gallifrey, my dad took me to Earth when I was only eight years old. I lived there until I was fourteen. So I really didn’t time to learn my native tongue, that’s why I find it amazing I can speak it at all.”

The woman only shrugged again and began to move around the room.

“Life of a Time Lord, slight insanity even if you didn’t stare into untempered schism.”

“Oh you’re not going crazy. Well, I suppose that’s up to you.” She was picking things up and putting them down, sometimes messing with them for awhile.

“Please leave my things alone.” Tara sighed in slight defeat. “I must be going crazy, this has never happened before.”

The woman stopped at the dresser and Tara noticed her picking something up out the corner of her eye. “What do you have? Put it back now.” She ordered.

The woman turned around, Tara’s necklace dangled from her left hand. “What’s this? I don’t remember this.”

Tara rushed to snatch it out of her hands. “It’s the necklace I’ve had since I’ve been on Earth, stupid.”

She moved it out of Tara’s reach, her fist curling around the stone. “No, there’s something else.” Her eyes narrowed.

“Why should I tell you? You’re not even real!”

“That hurts my feelings.”

“Well you’re not! In the whole universe, full of many planets, with several types of aliens to go insane, why me? What did I ever do? I saved my second home so many times I’ve stopped counting. What did I do wrong?” Tara fell to the floor and tried to figure out what she did.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I saw an opportunity and I took it.”

Tara looked up. “Why? Why couldn’t you just leave me alone?” Her voice shook a little.

The woman’s expression suddenly darkened and became very dangerous. “You and your family destroyed my vessel I had very few options.”

“Vessel? I don’t understand.”

“I suppose you might call it a host. Then again, the original occupant was long gone by then.”

“Which was who?” Tara rose to her feet.

The woman set the necklace back on the table. “Don’t remember.” She said. “It was too many years ago.”

Tara frowned a little. “If you need a host, then what are you?”

“I suppose you would call me a parasite, but I’m not completely harmful. Also parasites such a strong word.”

“So then what are you? Why did you crawl…” Tara stopped and shuddered a little. “Into my head?”

“I didn’t, crawl, into your head. You destroyed my form, and I was released into the air. You inhaled me, of course you wouldn’t have noticed, you were too busy running at the time.”

“I still have no idea what it is you were. I just want to know what the hell is going on.”

“I just needed a new host. You were close, and I was short on time.”

“Well, hm.” Tara paced around her room in thought.

The woman shrugged. “Well enough of this meet and greet, I’m going to take a little siesta. We’re going to have so much fun together.” Her form flickered, then disappeared.

“Wait hold on.” Tara called.

She didn’t get an answer, she gave a frustrated sigh. “This is going to be _so_ much fun.” There was a touch of sarcasm in her tone. Later, Tara was still in her room, and hadn’t seen much of the parasite that took the from of her sister. After fixing a few things, Tara let out a big yawn.

“How long has it been since I’ve slept?” She questioned herself, Tara thought back as far as she could and came to her conclusion. “About five months ago, new record.” Tara smiled to herself and shook her head. “Life of a Time Lord, not sure when you need sleep, and have very low metabolism, hope you don’t mind that parasite.” Tara didn’t get an answer, but she wasn't really expecting one. She changed, and laid down for the night.

A few hours after Tara had gone bed, the parasite had woken up and was ready to mess with Tara’s head. When she saw Tara wasn’t up, she tried waiting for her. But after less than twenty minutes the parasite was done waiting. The parasite had gone into Tara’s museum, and found a room marked _Escape Room_. The parasite grabbed the handle and opened the door. The room was empty, obviously Tara hadn’t been there yet. The parasite smiled as an idea played through her head. She walked into the room and quickly closed the door behind her as she heard Tara coming down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara walked down the hall to her Escape Room. She smiled a little when she saw it, she turned the handle and walked inside. As the door closed behind her, Tara noticed something was wrong. The room was structured around Central London, the sun always showed and people were always moving about. Normally Catherine would be with Tara as well. The room was still Central London, but it was in ruins, the sky was a burnt orange, no one was around, and Catherine was nowhere to be seen.

“No.” Tara mumbled. “Please no.” She took off down the street, where more buildings had collapsed and the concrete split in certain places. Tara rounded a corner, she found Catherine.

“Catherine!” Tara shouted. Once she reached her, Tara dropped to her knees and shook her sister’s shoulder. “Catherine, get up please get up.” Tara felt like a five year old child with her pleas.

When Catherine didn’t get up, tears streamed down Tara’s face. She covered her eyes, she didn’t want accept what happened. She stopped crying when she heard a familiar, deadly voice.

“Exterminate! Exterminate!”

Tara looked up and saw a small group of Daleks about thirty feet away from her. They hadn’t noticed her yet, but she wasn’t going to take her chances, she got up and took off further down the road. Four blocks down, she started hearing something moving in the shadows. She stopped and turned each time she heard something. A pair of yellow eyes stopped, and focused on her. Tara’s breathing quickened as she heard a low rumble growl. She started to back up as it stepped out. The creature had a snarling wolflike head, with a black fur mane, a muscular catlike body with wickedly sharp claws, and long curved canines, it growled once more at Tara before moving in her direction. Tara backed up more, then took off and screamed.

The Doctor was in the library, it was quiet through out the Tardis until a high pitched, blood curdling scream split the air.

“Daddy help!”

The Doctor knew all too well who was calling him, he took off down the hall to Tara’s room. The Doctor opened her door and saw Tara trying to fight something in her sleep. He quickly moved to sit beside her and bring her out of her nightmare.

“Tara.” He said in a low tone. “It’s okay, open your eyes.”

Tara was running as fast as she could down the road. She felt a paw grab her ankle and she let a yelp as she fell. She turned, and the creature pinned her to the ground. She tried to get it off of her, but was unsuccessful. The Doctor was trying to hold Tara still as he tried to get her to wake up. He held her down by the shoulder, which caused Tara to lash out. In her dream, Tara believed she was being attacked, and kicked out against the thing holding her down. The Doctor felt Tara’s hard kick in the stomach. He winced in pain a bit, but told himself not to be upset with her.

After a few more attempts, The Doctor was able get Tara to open her eyes. When Tara saw a more friendly face, she sat up as quickly as she could, wrapped her arms around him, and started crying on his shoulder. The Doctor didn’t ask for her to explain what went on inside her head. The screaming, lashing out, and now crying said it all to him. The Doctor pulled back and moved a little bit of hair away from Tara’s left eye, he gave a small smile and told her.

“It’s okay, you’re fine now.” He stood to leave. “If you need me just holler.”

“No don’t leave.” Tara begged. “Please, don’t leave me alone.”

The Doctor gave her another small smile, remembering how she was like that when she was little. He nodded and sat down next to her again. The Doctor waited about an hour before leaving Tara. He carefully stood up, brushed a bit of Tara’s hair back, and kissed her forehead before he left. A small smile tugged at the corners of Tara’s mouth. The parasite had watched events play out from a distance, and learned Tara’s limits when it came to fear. Once The Doctor left, the parasite took on a less friendlier form to Tara.

Tara wasn’t quite asleep yet when she heard. “Aw…that’s adorable.”

Her eyes snapped open and she turned around to Harold Saxon. “No.” She said, she slowly backed up until she hit the floor.

“Careful.” He told her.

Tara quickly stood up. “You’re supposed to be gone. I watched you go back into the time lock, you can't be back.”

Saxon smiled, then flickered back into Catherine.

“Oh, fuck you.” Tara said in an annoyed tone.

“What did I tell you about swearing?”

Tara narrowed her eyes. “I don’t care what you have to say. Also, I don’t think it’s a good idea to mess with a tired Time Lord.”

“Really? Because I found that quite entertaining.”

“Not from my perspective. How did you find them? They were locked away in the…” Tara trailed off.

“Oh yes, I found your little hideaway. Did you enjoy my animalistic form? I sure did.” She smiled.

“That area was locked. There were at least ten locks, last I counted.”

“Like I’ve said before, I’m good at locks.”

“Worst enemies in the entire universe I thought would never have to deal with again. Brought back by you. You were probably standing there when dad came in. Why didn’t he see you?”

“Because I’m in your head, not his.”

“Right, I’m stupid. Well, there’s no point in trying to go back to bed now.”

“Not at all.”

“Two reasons, I feel wide awake now, and I don’t want to risk another nightmare and accidentally kick dad again.” Tara grimaced and placed her hand over her own midsection.

The parasite had a small smile. “You could just give up.”

“This soon? Sorry, I’m not easy to crack. There’s no way I’m letting you take control. You can have my body when I’m dead.”

She shrugged. “That’s fine with me. I’m very patient.”

“I don’t think you understand though. Time Lords can live for awhile, our life span is longer than a human’s. I mean, take my dad for example, he’s nine hundred and three years old. And we can cheat death, so you’re in for a very long wait.”

“I’m very patient, but I can assure, you will break. One way or another.”

“You can try, but it won’t be easy.”

“If you insist.”

“Oh, I do. You’re tricks will become nothing but routine for me.”

She just smiled, then flickered and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Tara sighed and shook her head a little. She sat down on her bed, laid down on her back, and stared at the ceiling for a good five minutes. Already getting bored with that, she stood up and walked to her closet. A light turned on when she opened the door. Like the Tardis, Tara’s closet was much bigger on the inside. She walked in and picked an outfit. She grabbed a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, a red pair of trainers, and her blue coat. Once she was redressed, Tara quietly made her way through the halls. Which ever planet they were on, it was still the middle of the night. So Tara tried her hardest to be quiet, but it was a little difficult for her when the hum of the Tardis changed pitch.

Tara stopped and froze a little before looking up and said. “Sh, I know what time it is. I just can’t sleep, so be quiet will you?”

The hum of the Tardis died down a little, but still sounded unhappy.

“I know.” Tara said as she ran her hand along the wall while she walked. “It’s just tonight though.” Tara then dropped her voice to a whisper, so even the Tardis couldn’t hear her. “I hope.”

Walking through different halls, Tara eventually found herself in the control room. She stood there for a moment, then fished her phone out of her pocket, the screen said it was almost seven in the morning. “Seems like an okay time to be up, where and whenever we are.” She put her phone back in her pocket, then slipped out the door. She was standing somewhere in America, she knew this by the scent in the air and the few peolpe she could hear talking. The Doctor had placed the Tardis behind a building so it wouldn’t seem odd to have a blue police box on a street corner.

She looked to the horizon, and saw the orange color of daybreak. Her mind quickly flashed back to the nightmare she had. She closed her eyes and shook her head a little. “No, that wasn’t real. It wasn’t real.” Tara opened her eyes once more and continued to walk.

Down the road, Tara found herself traveling a familiar sidewalk. Eventually, she reached a small, two story home. She ran up the driveway to the front door, and knocking as loud as she could. Her hearts were racing, and she couldn’t keep a smile from forming. After a two minute wait, the front door opened. A woman with short brown hair, brown eyes, and just a few inches taller than Tara stood in the doorway. She had a look of shock when she saw Tara.

“Hello mom.”

Before the woman could say anything in response, another voice chimed in. “Brianna, who’s at the door?”

A man with brown hair, and blue eyes, who was slightly taller than Brianna, came to see who she was talking to.

“Hi dad.” Tara greeted.

“Well, at least she kept her promise Austin. Please Tara, come in.”

Brianna and Austin moved to let Tara come in. She walked into the living room and sat down on the edge of the coffee table. Brianna and Austin sat down on the couch. “So.” Tara started. “What year is it?”

“It’s two thousand fourteen.” Brianna answered.

“Cool, you’ll probably want to know what I’ve done. But I can only tell you so much. There are rules that I have to follow when it comes to doing that.”

Suddenly, Tara felt a throbbing pressure on the left side of her head. She gave a pained sound. “Stop it, now is not the time.”

“And just why not?” Catherine’s form flickered to existence on the arm of the couch. Her arms were crossed and had a perturbed look on her face.

Tara glared at her, then stopped when Brianna and Austin were staring at her.

“Tara, are you alright?” Austin asked her.

“Yeah, fine.”

“You’re ly-ingg…” The parasite singsonged.

“Shut up.” Tara mumbled. “So, where’s Jack and Jessie? I thought they’d be here. Oh that’s right, it’s a weekday here, they must be at school.”

“They’re not Time Lords like you Tara. They have to take the slow path.” Brianna teased.

The parasite scoffed. Tara had forgotten to lower her voice as she said. “Human family I grew up with. Be quiet.”

“Who are you talking to?” Brianna asked her.

“No one, I promise.” Tara gave a weak smile.

“Liar, liar, pants on fire.” The parasite teased.

“Be quiet for five minutes will you?!” Tara yelled, she looked to Brianna and Austin. They looked surprised.

“Oh no.” Tara mumbled.

“You’re busted now.” She smiled.

“No I’m not, be quiet.” Tara mumbled. “Mom, dad, I’m really sorry. That wasn’t directed towards you, I swear. I’m talking to The Doctor. You see, there’s a psychic link in my head, and I forgot to have him get rid of it.” Tara tried to explain, the corner of her right eye twitched a little, but wasn’t noticeable.

“Oh, that’s okay he probably just wants you back there.” Austin said.

“Yeah, it was great seeing you again.” Tara stood, left and hoped for a quiet walk back.

Catherine’s form looked awfully cheery as they walked back to the Tardis, prancing along, talking a hundred miles per minute. “Oh my, that was so exciting! I have so many ideas.” And. “I wonder what they would say if they knew you were going mad.” Her mock frown made Tara want to slap it off her face.

Tara looked at her through the corner of her eye. “They know what to expect from a Time Lord. I practically told them everything I knew. And why did you do that? I lost my chance at seeing my brother and sister.”

“Exactly. Any comforts you may want…well, we can’t have that, now can we?” She smiled menacingly.

“You’re such a bitch, I wish you died while you still had little chances.”

“Hm? Oh, you’re threatening me now? I wouldn’t suggest that. I’m being nice.”

“You call that nice?” Tara challenged. “That’s not nice, do you know how long it’s been for me since I’ve seen them? A hell of a long time, two years for Earth. So step off for a day.”

It tilted her head and gave Tara a demeaning look. “If only you knew, perhaps you would think again before you speak.”

Tara frowned. “What do you mean?”

She smiled. “Would you like a demonstration?” Her gaze fixed on Tara’s chest and her fingers slowly curled like claws, squeezing tighter and tighter.

Tara gasped for air a little and could feel her chest tightening. Her hearts were racing, almost like it was a heart attack times two. She collapsed to her knees. 

“Stop, please stop.” She begged.

The parasite’s hand relaxed, releasing her grip. “Do you see?” She asked. “I’m being nice.”

Tara whimpered in pain a little, then looked up. “But, parasites can’t do that. Can they?”

“I can dear.”

Tara slowly stood up as she said. “Oh, great.” Tara felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. It felt like things would start to go in reverse, so she walked back to the Tardis as soon as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry for the delay. Been busy with some things and well, hard to find time to write. But hopefully more chapters will come more smoothly and regularly.

The Doctor was waiting for her in the control room. As she stepped in, Tara said. “Hi dad.”

“Hello everyone!” The parasite cheered. She walked up to where The Doctor was standing. “Did you hear?” She asked him. Of course he didn’t notice her. “I have so many new things to show Tara. I’m so excited for round two.” Her gaze shifted back to Tara as she grinned to herself. Tara tried her hardest to ignore her. She wrapped an arm around her midsection, her stomach started turning.

“Yes, I’m stepping up my game dear, I’m tired of throwing slow balls. Here come the cork screws.”

The Doctor noticed Tara’s sudden change. “Tara are you okay?”

“Not really, I don’t really feel great. I’m going to lay down a little, try and see where that goes.” Without further question, Tara left.

The parasite followed her down the hallway. “I’ve been walking around in your head, and oh, the things I’ve found.” Her eyes narrowed and a slight smile played her lips. “The things you can’t remember, that you’ve pushed away, that you despise. I like those best.” She gave a fake shiver. “Riveting.”

“Please stop, I seriously don’t feel good right now.”

“For example, did you know that-”

“Stop.”

“Why? Don’t you want to know? And I thought you were the good girl.”

“I know the things I’ve done. And the things I don’t remember are gone for a reason.”

“Still, they’re juicy. I read you, all of you, like a book. Or, in this case, books.”

“You read my thoughts?” Tara grimaced a little in slight discomfort. “I feel like I’m going to be sick.”

The parasite patted her shoulder. “That’s just me dear, I’m working way into…” She closed her eyes and thought for a second. “Ah yes, your command center, the main room. And I can tell I’m not the only one who’s been here as well. What little foxy friend slipped herself through, hm?”

“What? I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Tara ran her hand along the wall of the hallway. “What do you say old girl? Make the walk to my room a little shorter?”

“Just because the walk is shorter, won’t mean I’ll go away.”

“I know that.” Tara’s response was barely audible. The parasite shrugged. Tara eventually reached her room, as she walked in, she tugged off her coat and sat down on her bed to untie her shoes. She toed them off, then grabbed them and her coat to take back into her closet. Once she’d done that, she walked back out, laid down, and closed her eyes.

“You know what? I think I’m going to take another look around, just to see if there’s anything I missed.” Then she disappeared.

“I highly doubt you did.” Tara mumbled.

A couple of days passed and the turning in Tara’s stomach had stopped. Feeling confident on her current condition Tara left her room. Catherine was coming out of her room as well, and saw Tara.

“Hey.” She said. “You feeling better?”

Tara turned and smiled. “Much better, thanks.”

“Good, that’s good. Perhaps we could talk for a bit?” Catherine still had a look of concern.

Tara’s smile faded a little. “About what?”

“What’s been going on lately that you won’t tell us about? Tara, please, I can help. Or, at least try.”

“Nothings wrong Catherine, I’m fine. If there was something wrong I’d tell you.” Tara gave a small smile, the corner of her right eye twitched a little.

“Tara, I can tell when you’re lying.” Catherine sighed.

“I’m not lying.” Tara said a little defensively. “I’m fine there’s nothing to discuss, leave me alone.” She turned and stormed off in the other direction, her eye twitching a little more.

A few months had gone by, Tara was still trying her hardest not to give in to the parasite. Catherine and the Doctor had noticed a dramatic change in Tara’s behavior, like her not sleeping at all now. Growing more and more concerned, the Doctor decided to go see how she was doing. Knowing how it wouldn’t be very difficult to find her, he went straight to her room. Tara was moving a few things around or finding new places for them when she heard a knock at her door.

“Come in.” She said a little warily, and yawned. She looked over her shoulder and saw the Doctor, a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

 _Please be real_. She thought as she put down what she was holding.

“Hey.” She said.

The Doctor nodded a little. “Tara, can I speak with you?”

Tara yawned a bit before answering. “Sure, what about?”

“You haven’t been sleeping in awhile.”

Tara’s expression became slightly confused. “How is this new?”

“It’s been longer than you’re used to without it. Tara you really need to rest, you can’t push yourself like this.”

“Not this again, look I can’t rest. I would love nothing more than to catch up on missed hours, hell maybe even months, but I just can’t dad. I want to I do, but there’s no way.”

The Doctor moved a few steps closer and reached a hand out, instinctively Tara leaned her head into his gesture and looked at him with her soft brown eyes. Out the corner of her eye, Tara could see his other hand and pulled back immediately.

“What are you doing?” She asked him, backing up.

“Tara, it’s the only way to-”

Tara cut him off in a quick panic. “No you can’t, you don’t know what you’d be doing if you did that.” She continued to back up as he moved closer. “Please.” She begged him. “Don’t, I’m begging you please just leave me be.”

“You should let him.” A voice came behind her. “It’s been so long since we’ve been inside your own head. Go on, put her to sleep we’ll have so much fun together.”

“Don’t encourage him. Oh right, he can’t hear you.” Tara felt her back hit against her wall. Her hearts picked up as fear and panic started to set in, the only way to get out of this was to somehow escape and she didn’t like the plan she had.

She closed her eyes and her lips formed a thin line, when she opened them they held fear and sadness. “I’m sorry, please forgive me for doing this.”

“Doing what?” The Doctor was confused.

“This.” Tara kicked him as hard as she could, when he was down she sought her chance and took off down the hall as fast as she could, eventually finding her way to the control room and out the door. Before she left completely, she took off her necklace and tied it to the handle, then walked away.

As she reached the sidewalk, she look both left and right to try and decide which direction to go. Tara looked to her right once more before going in that direction, placing her hands in her pockets.

“You just kicked your dad and ran away from home, where are you going to go?”

“Anywhere but there.”

_Maybe see a friend and see if she’ll understand, or at least I hope she will._

After Tara was gone, the Doctor went the same direction through the Tardis he believed she went. Reaching the control room, he hoped she didn’t decide to run out the door. His hopes were crushed when he looked out and heard the clunk of something hitting it.

He stepped out and found her necklace tied around the handle, his expression fell, he knew it would take much longer to find her now.

Tara’s gaze was cast down almost in shame as she waited for someone to answer the door. It didn’t take long before the door opened and Tara heard a familiar voice. “Tara, what are you doing here?”

Tara brought her head up and faked a smile. “Hi Kate, I just thought I’d stop by.”

“Not for very long though.” She heard the parasite say.

“That sounds great, I haven’t seen you in over a year. Where did you go?”

“Well.” Tara placed a hand behind her head. “It might take awhile to explain, and time is something I don’t have right now.”

“Right come on in, and try to sum it up.”

Tara nodded and the two of them went inside. After about ten minutes Tara explained where she went, who/what she is, and her current situation. Her head was slightly lowered, and Kate was very surprised.

“So, where are you going to go now? Can’t you go back?”

“I can, dad gives second chances sometimes. But I don’t think they believe me, they probably think I’m becoming like Saxon. He went insane, and I’m worried I am too even though this thing is real. She can stop both my hearts and I wouldn’t be able to regenerate to save my life.”

“You have to go back, maybe he can help you.”

“No, don’t you see? Only I can see her, there’s nothing anyone can do. My only option is to put up with her until my time comes which I don’t know when that’ll be.”

“Tara, you can’t do this forever you have to go back.”

“I can’t, I have to keep moving Catherine knows who I’m friends with. I’ve spent too much time here, I need to go. I’ll try to stay in touch.” With that said, Tara got up and left to keep moving. When she walked out, she could smell a faint scent in the air. It seemed familiar to her, she sighed and took off once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Days had passed and Tara hadn't gone back to the Tardis. She eventually felt comfortable enough to walk down the streets instead of running, she had also made the mistake to stop and take a break for a minute. She took a deep breath through her nose, a scent in the air made it’s way through. Her eyes widened as she recognized it. “Catherine.” She muttered, her head shot to the left as she heard.

“Tara come back to the Tardis.” Catherine was standing a fair distance away.

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can, dad is worried about you.”

“Go back, tell him I’m fine and that I’m not coming back.”

“Tara, whatever it is that’s bothering you we can help or at least try.”

Tara shook her head as she spoke. “No, there’s nothing you could do. Even if you believed me, there’d be nothing you can do to help me. I know you two don’t believe me, no one does.”

“I believe you.”

“No you don’t, you’re only saying that you don’t really mean it. Just leave me alone.” Tara started to back up, trying to get away from Catherine.

“Tara come back or I’ll have to sedate you and take you back.”

“You wouldn't dare.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Not really no, but I’m willing to take my chances.” Tara turned and dashed off. She hadn’t gotten far before Catherine sighed, pulled out a small dart gun, and shot it. Tara felt a sharp pain and took a quick in take of breath. She stopped in place and looked to see what hit her, she found a dart in her right thigh. Pulling it out as fast as she could, she quickly realized what it was. All color left her face and she had a look of horror. She knew she had time before it kicked in, so turning to face Catherine she asked.

“Do you realize what you’ve done?”

“I shot you with a tranquilizer.”

“No I don’t mean that. Catherine there’s a reason why I’ve been refusing to sleep at night.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not that kind of tranquilizer. This will put you in a coma like state, no dreaming.”

“But, but.”

“It’s a strong sedative, not even what’s crawling around in your head can cause your nightmares.”

“How did you know about those? Did dad tell you?” Tara was starting to fight the tranquilizer and keep herself upright now.

“No, a sister just knows.”

“How long will it last?”

“A few hours, enough time to take you back to the Tardis and you also won’t be leaving either.”

Tara started to sway a little, still trying to keep herself upright. “Oh, great.” After that, Tara’s vision became clouded before she gave into the sedative. Catherine ran and caught her before she hit the ground then carried Tara’s limp body back to the Tardis.

The Doctor paced a bit in the control room, not only had Tara disappeared but now so has Catherine. He thought about pulling up Catherine’s tracking device but stopped when both doors to the Tardis opened and in walked Catherine carrying Tara. Relief slightly washed over his features when he saw them both.

“What did you do to your sister?”

“Tara wouldn't come back to the Tardis, so I had to sedate her.” Catherine put plainly.

The Doctor nodded his understanding, the whole one sister knocking out the other thing wasn’t surprising to him anymore.

Tara came around with a slight pounding in her head and blurry vision, having no idea what happened after she spoke to Catherine. Her eye sight cleared up and she recognized where she was, back in her room. Even though she was a little glad she was back, both Tara’s hearts sank.

“Why so glum chum?” The parasite had appeared beside Tara, taking great pleasure in Tara’s misery.

Tara looked over at her and scowled but elected to say nothing to her. Talking to her would only fuel the fire, and the last thing Tara wanted to do was give in to it. Tara looked down at herself and frowned a little, something about wearing the same outfit several days in a row made her feel uncomfortable. She got up to change but stopped as her head started to spin a little.

“Easy.” Tara told herself. “Take your time.” She took a breath and held it for a moment before slowly releasing it, then slowly made her way to her closet. She picked out a blue t-shirt, a different pair of blue jeans, and red trainers again. She then moved to the bathroom to try and look a little presentable. When she walked in front of the mirror, Tara got to see what she looked like, and grimaced at the sight staring back at her. Her long hair was somehow able to stick out in a few places, and she looked a little older than she was because of it. She grabbed her brush and set to work on straightening it out, spending the next ten minutes to try and get all the knots out. Next she turned on the sink to splash her face and try to wake up a bit.

As she dried off her face, Tara had a feeling like she was being watched. It wasn’t until she looked back into the mirror she saw the parasite standing behind her, causing Tara to jump a little.

“Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you.”

Tara just glared at her, elected again to say nothing to her, and walked out to leave her room with the parasite following close behind.

“Are you trying to ignore me?”

Again, Tara said nothing to her and tried to open her door. The handle refused to move, no matter how hard Tara tried it wouldn't budge. “Damn it Catherine.” Tara growled. “When I get my hands on you so help me you’ll regret doing that.” Tara pounded her fist against the door before turning and slid to the ground.

“What’s the matter? Did your twin sister lock you in? Oh well, now we have more time to hang out.”

Tara pulled a face at that, she didn't like the idea of having to listen to her so she tried to escape into her museum. Before she did though, she got up and moved to sit on her bed. Tara folded her hands in her lap, then took a deep breath and focused. The museum seemed to be fine. But certain rooms now held dangers to them, all security was gone including the large bear dog Beschützer, and Tara had made it her mission to try and find him. She had already tried several times before, but always came up short in the end. She went through the halls calling his name over and over, venturing into some of the rooms that were of no danger but found nothing yet again. Eventually she gave up and went to the garden that was untouched.

The sun shined bright and warm in the garden. Everything still seemed to be in order, Tara hadn't seen the parasite yet and hoped that she would be left alone for once. Tara could stay there forever, but certain things stood in the way of that and Catherine would possibly decide to try and enter her mind. Tara sighed. “What did I do to deserve this?” She asked herself.

About four weeks after Tara was brought back to the Tardis, she had learned to completely ignore the parasite and was let out of her room. After being let out, Tara started to develop a feeling like she was being watched around the clock. About half the time she was right, she would catch sight of her sister every now and then but said nothing. She also started to hear a different pitch of sound from the Tardis, apparently she wasn’t happy with Tara’s stunt.

“Sorry.” Tara mumbled as she walked through the halls. She had once tried several times to make her way to the control room, but always found herself somewhere else. Eventually though the Tardis calmed down and let her go back to the control room. On this day she was hoping to find it empty, it was but not for long. As soon as she walked out, Catherine and The Doctor had walked back inside. They were in the middle of talking, but stopped when they saw her.

“Hey guys.” Tara offered a small smile and tiny wave.

“Hey Tara, are you still upset about me shooting you with a tranquilizer dart?”

“No, there’s no sense in keeping a grudge. It’s all behind me, can I talk to dad alone?”

“Sure.”

“What do you want to talk about?” The Doctor asked her once Catherine was gone.

“I just wanted to say, I’m really sorry for hurting you then taking off like that.”

“It’s alright Tara, but my question is why did you take off?”

“It’s just, I’ve been dealing with something for awhile and its been stressing me to a point where I felt trapped and I needed to get out. I just didn't intend it to go like that, and again I’m really sorry.”

“What is it that’s been bothering you Tara?”

Tara opened her mouth to answer his question, but pulled back and bit her lower lip, dropping her gaze as well. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder as the Doctor spoke. “Tara what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, its nothing.” Tara pulled back from him but continued talking. “I’m gonna go to the pool, I’ll see you around.” She turned and made her way to her new destination.

When she reached it, Tara untied her shoes and kicked them off, then removed her socks, rolled her pant legs up, then sat at the edge of the pool. Something about the slight humidity felt calming for her, but the moment was short lived when she started to get that feeling like she was being watched.

Knowing who it could be, she sighed and asked. “What?” Irritation was in her tone.

“Oh good you’re learning.”

“No, I’ve just developed this thing called paranoia is all.”

The parasite shrugged. “Aren't you getting tired of fighting me? Just make your life easier and give up.”

“Never, and don’t get used to me talking to you either.”

“What if I get bored?” It complained.

“Then find something to do that doesn’t involve tormenting me. Now leave me alone.”

“You’re no fun sometimes.”

“I know.” Tara tried to tune her out again, she learned that it takes a lot of will power not to react and that it’ll take everything in her not to give in to it’s wants. So this was going to be a long battle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay friends, got caught up in some other things.

“Beschützer!” Tara’s words bounced though the museum as she walked through the building searching high and low for her bear dog. She hadn’t seen him in a while, and was determined to try and find him. When she entered the main foyer, a familiar nightmare lay comfortably on the pristine marble floor, gouging figure eights in the floor.

“Could you not do that?” Tara asked as calm as she could. “It hurts a little.”

It’s face turned to her, the unsettling yellow eyes boring into her head, yet they carried some maniacal laughter deep inside. “And just why not?” It’s lips didn’t move when it spoke. Instead the low, tumbling voice boomed inside her head. “It belongs to me now.”

“It’s not your head, it never was to begin with.”

It smiled, as best as a wolf creature could. “It does now.” As it stood, claws raked across the floor, carving small valleys.

Tara winced and bit her lower lip. “Stop it.” She ordered. “Where’s my bear dog?”

“I found the little yapper annoying.” It paused, emitting an eerily amused humanoid sound. “So I got rid of it.”

Tara’s eyes widened a little. “What?” Her tone was serious.

“I got rid of it. Did I stutter?” It’s eyes narrowed.

Tara narrowed her eyes at it. “How dare you.” Her voice grew deeper, and almost sounded animalistic, her eyes changed. They’re soft brown color were replaced with bronze. _No_. She thought. _Do NOT change._

“What’s wrong?” It stretched out like a cat. “Cat got your tongue?” It sounded amused at her struggle.

“Shut. Up”

“I’d like to see you try and make me.”

Tara opened her mouth to give a retort, but instead of words coming out a growl escaped. She clamped both hands over her mouth.

“Stop.” She told herself. “Don’t loose control.”

The parasite chuckled as it circled her. “Someone’s getting a little worked up.”

Tara’s hands formed into fists and brought them up to her sides, her eyes never left the parasite.

“Don’t test me.” She threatened.

“Oh, I will.” It spun to face her, a growl forming on it’s lips. “And when you finally snap, I’ll snap you.”

This time when Tara opened her mouth, she allowed a growl to escape. “Stop talking!” That was when she lost control. Black and orange fur took the place of her skin, and big paws took the place of her hands and feet.

“Gotcha.” It growled.

Tara growled once more before lunging at the parasite. She was about a foot away, when the parasite calmly side stepped out of her way, causing Tara to hit the wall. She hit it with great force, shook it off and turned to face the parasite. All sense of reason was completely gone. Apparently, the parasite thought this was all very funny, and chuffed quietly, head down and mouth agape in humor. Tara growled once more and charged at it again. This time it met her, knocking her off her feet and into the ground. Opening it’s maw, it roared. It was so loud, it shook the room like a small freight train had rumbled through. Tara wasn’t sure what to make of it, though it sounded like a cross between a grizzly bear and a lion, among other things.

A low rumble came from Tara as she took a swipe with one of her big paws. The parasite was fast for it’s size, dodging Tara’s strike and leaping over her. Tara barely had time to react before it sunk the scimitar like canines into her left shoulder. Tara gave a roar of pain then tried to get the parasite off of her. But it clung on, ripping through the muscle and causing as much pain and damage as it could inflict before it finally detached. Tara growled in pain, but she wasn’t ready to give up. She would keep fighting until her body gave out. When she looked up, the parasite was nowhere to be seen. Frustration was building as she slowly looked around, growling the entire time. Then she heard a noise from upstairs. When she raised her head to look, the parasite was standing on the balcony. Lifting it’s nose to the ceiling, it let out the most blood curdling howl, it left Tara’s head throbbing with pain. She tried to push it down as much as she could, then made her way towards the stairs, following the parasite. But by the time she arrived, it had slipped into a dark part of the museum. Tara growled her discontent, venturing into the museum was something she wouldn’t do.

Turning her back to return to the lower level, a weight slammed into her from the side, flinging both her and the parasite through the railing and hard into the marble floor. Tara landed hard on her back, trying to move fast she shoved the parasite off of her then moved as far away from it as possible. She changed back, propping herself against a wall she placed a hand over her shoulder. Eyes gleaming triumphantly, the parasite’s tongue lolled out of it’s mouth as it panted hard. “You see my dear, this is how I could have taken over, months ago. But how much fun would that be?” This is said, before flashing out twice, then vanishing from sight. Tara tried to catch her breath, then pulled her hand away from her shoulder staring at the red in her hand.

“It drew blood.” She looked back up and placed her hand back over her shoulder. She tried to get up, but the pain in her back was too much to bear. She let out a small yelp and moaned a little.

“Well this is just _perfect_ , I can’t move.” She tipped her head back to rest against the wall and tried to even her breathing. She held onto her shoulder a little tighter.

Tara hadn’t stirred from her room in days, and Catherine was beginning to get worried, especially when she could hear whimpers and the occasional cry of pain seeping through the walls. Around the third day Catherine clenched her jaw. Enough was enough, she couldn’t sit around and listen to her sister suffer. Quietly entering her room, Catherine eased herself onto the bed, sitting in front of Tara, placed her fingers on either side of Tara’s head and closed her eyes. In her head, Tara tried to stand up again. Her hand still placed over her shoulder, she whimpered a bit as she tried. Catherine heard her whimper and began to pace closer, keeping her footsteps as quiet as possible. Tara took a deep breath and tried to steady herself.

Catherine was just around the corner, and could hear Tara’s concentrated breathing, so she took a risk and whispered. “Tara?” As she poked her head around the corner.

Tara’s focus broke as she turned her head to look and see where the voice came from. Her eyes grew a little in size, her breathing quickened a little, and she could feel her hearts pounding in her chest. “No.” She mumbled.

“Oh god Tara, what did it do to you?” Catherine came completely out and hurried over to where Tara sat.

“No stop!” Tara shouted, trying to move back as best she could.

Confusion filled Catherine’s eyes and she stopped short. “What’s wrong?” She said quietly, trying to comfort her.

“Leave me alone, haven’t you done enough? It’s everyday I put up with you.” Her voice shook and broke a few times and tears slowly filled her eyes.

Catherine sighed. “I’m not the parasite, though I gather it’s taken my form before. Tara, it’s me. I know you’d usually be upset about this, but I was worried. You’ve been in your room for days. I can hear you through the walls.”

Tara swallowed hard and started to question herself. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it as pain shot through her back and shoulder. A cry coming out as well.

Catherine couldn’t help herself. She shot forwards, one arm slipping around Tara’s back, the other under her legs. Before she knew it, Tara was being cradled on Catherine’s lap. She whimpered a little, then slowly started resting her head on Catherine’s shoulder.

“I can’t take it anymore. I’m so close to breaking Catherine. It said this was how it could’ve taken over months ago.”

“You can’t give up now, we’ll find a way to get rid it. Don’t worry.” Catherine’s voice was so calm, soothing, and confident, that for a moment Tara almost believed her.

Tara shook her head a little. “There’s nothing you can do, nothing anyone can do. But, I’ll try and hang on a little longer.”

“Don’t you dare adopt that mindset.” Catherine growled, looking down at her. “Use your brain Tara, you can beat this, you just have to think.”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried? I’ve tried just about everything I can think of, and look where it got me.” She gestured to her shoulder and winced a bit.

Catherine’s gaze landed on Tara’s bloody wound. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, her entire body shaking with anger as her left hand peeled back what little fabric that was left around it and traced the wound. “It bit you?” She demanded, that dangerous shone in her eyes once again.

“No someone else did.” Slight sarcasm was in her tone. “Yeah it bit me and if you focus your gaze to the broken railing you can see where it ambushed me. You can guess who landed on the floor.”

Catherine closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her temper. “Where is it now?”

“I-I don’t know, it just vanished after I changed back.”

“This is a bit obvious, but don’t try and engage it again, as far as I can tell, it’s getting stronger with time.”

“That’s kind of hard when it’s poking fun at you. It’s so persistent, it doesn’t quit until it gets what it wants. Whether it be a reaction or…”

“Or what?”

Tara kept her gaze down as she mumbled. “I give in.”

“Tara, I’ll stay here with you, until you wake up. That is, if you want me to.” Catherine quickly changed the subject.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why so?”

“Because, I don’t want it to see you and then take a sudden interest in you. She’ll or it’ll see you as a challenge or threat, and it’ll do everything it can to get rid of that threat. Why do you think you haven’t seen much of my security, or my bear dog.”

“I can’t just leave you here.” Tara could tell Catherine was torn, her expression hurting.

“I know, but I can’t take those chances. You know my conscious Catherine, I’ll feel responsible for the rest of my life.” Tears filled her eyes once more. “But, I also don’t want to be alone. At the moment I can’t move, the pain in my back is too much.”

“Then you have to wake up.” Catherine concluded.

“I can’t, not until this part of me is healed to a stable state. If I leave now wounded and broken like this, who’s to say I still won’t be if I come back?”

“Fine.” Catherine sighed. “I’ll leave, but only because you want me to. But first, you have to be somewhere safe. Is there anywhere that you can go and be alone?”

“I don’t think so, there’s no such thing as a locked door anymore.”

“Nowhere at all?”

Tara shook her head. “I wouldn’t mind company though, it’s been a hell of a long time. The last time I saw you, you shot me with a tranquilizer.” A small smile started to form on Tara’s face. Something that now became a rare thing.

Catherine gave a huff of amusement. “It was necessary.”

Tara’s smile grew a little. “If you think so.”

So Catherine stayed. For reasons unknown to either of them, the parasite didn’t show up. Perhaps it was biding it’s time, waiting. Tara was starting to get better as time passed. The pain in her back had ceased and her shoulder was slowly healing. Things were going well until the parasite had entered into the same room as Tara and Catherine, it was still in that nightmare form. When Catherine saw it, a dangerous look was in her eyes. Tara started to get a little worried, but said nothing yet. It wasn’t until Catherine changed into her wolf form that made Tara very worried and said.

“Catherine please, don’t engage it. If something happened to you I wouldn’t forgive myself.”

Catherine doesn’t, instead she just moves in front of Tara and places herself between her and the parasite.

“Catherine please. Just drop it.”

She’s not saying anything, just sitting there in wolf form, staring the thing down.

“Catherine look at me.” Tara moves in front of her and drops down to eye level. “I don’t want the same thing happening to you. That thing packs a wallop, and look I’ve stopped hurting. It’s enough for me to wake up, I’ll think of something to get rid of it. In my own time.”

Catherine nodded. Tara gave a small smile, then slowly started to wake up. Once she opened her eyes and Catherine had done the same, Tara shot forward, hugging Catherine and says. “No matter how much I try to push you away, please don’t leave me.”

Tara continued to hold on to Catherine, for once in months it felt like someone finally understood. Even if it was just one person out of a million in the whole universe, someone understands or is trying to and giving their best advice. In a way, Catherine is her life line, someone who can keep her whole when things took a turn for the worst, someone who is there when she really needs it even though she doesn't know she needs help. Her own sister is there for her, and Tara needs her now more than ever, and even though Tara is the only one who can see, hear, and talk to the parasite, she knows that Catherine has a general idea on what it looks and sounds like. She knows that it takes her form, teases and mocks her sister, and even go to great lengths to accomplish it's mission. But as long as Catherine's around, she won't stop giving Tara certain words of encouragement to keep fighting, keep resisting, and not give in until Tara finds a way to get rid of it. No matter how long it takes, Catherine will always be there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate it to leave it like this, but I'm gonna have to. My friend and I are kinda starting to run out of ideas for this fic, so leave an idea on what you think should happen next. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a quick character change, I changed Doctors since a friend of mine was doing a few things that aren't supposed to happen until Tara's future. Sorry, hope you guys don't mind.

Boredom comes with it's own price. For Tara, it's having to deal with the parasite and her tricks. On this particular day Tara was bored enough to risk going inside her own head in search of something to do. She spent an hour without having any run-ins, during this hour Tara spent her time in her library catching up on some unfinished reading from childhood books. Whether they were old or recently read before she met the Doctor. Tara was sitting on the floor of her library, she had just finished an old favorite, she had just closed it and started to get up when suddenly the room became pitch black. It didn't bother her though and she continued to stand. She couldn't have gone more than just a few inches until her head hit the top of something. She winced at the slight pain and lowered back down. She tried moving in reverse, but quickly stopped as her back hit the wall. She tried forward, her left and right, the same thing happened. That was when it dawned on her.

"No." She mumbled. "No, no, no, no!" She pounded her hand on the wall in front of her, but her efforts went in vain. Nothing gave and she figured no one (if anyone was in her head) could hear her, but she kept trying knowing eventually something would give. That's when she heard laughing from outside the barrier boxing Tara in. "Let me out!" She pounded more on the wall. "I can't handle small spaces."

"What's in the box?!" The parasite laughed at her. "Tara's in the box."

"Let me out!" Tara demanded, she never felt so claustrophobic before in her entire life.

"I don't think so."

Tara groaned in frustration. Suddenly the whole container, including Tara, was shoved on it's side, slamming Tara's head into the side as well. She gave a surprised yelped and uselessly put both hands on either side of the container. The parasite laughed once more and the box flipped one again, the whole thing shaking with the impact.

"Stop!"

"Not likely." She chuckled.

"Damn my claustrophobia." Tara mumbled to herself.

"This is quite fun." The parasite taunted her. "Found this hiding in a little corner. Just couldn't resist."

"It's not fun from my perspective." Tara tried her best to stretch herself out and brake the box open. Even with her Time Lord strength it wouldn't budge.

"Course it wouldn't be any fun for me if it was fun for you."

"You're a psychotic bitch!"

"I know." She chuckled, and kicked the box hard again, shoving Tara so she was face down.

Tara gave another yelp and tried once more to get the box opened. "Let me out of this damn thing!"

Suddenly, the darkness lifted and Tara found herself laying face down on the floor. She let out a small, shaky sigh of relief as she slowly turned over onto her back. The parasite sat comfortably on one of the chairs, one leg draped over the armrest. She held a laughing and satisfied smile as she spoke. "Well, that was amusing." She laughed.

"I hate you." Tara said in a low tone. "So much."

She sighed, giving a mocking frown. "Such anger, young Skywalker."

"Don't you dare quote Star Wars on me." Tara rose to her feet and shuddered a little. "God I hate small spaces."

"Are going to keep stating the obvious, or can we move on?"

Tara only stared her down, trying to make herself look as menacing as possible.

"Oh please, I practically live in your head, I can see through your little facade."

Tara began to growl but quickly stopped herself remembering the last time she let herself get that far.

"Well, I'm exhausted." The parasite smiled, flickered, then disappeared.

Tara narrowed her eyes and turned. "Good riddance, for now." Then began to walk away and leave her museum.

Tara was wandering around her museum, trying to calm down after her last run in with the parasite and process her panic. She went through many hallways and corridors looking for somewhere safe that she could lay low for a while. Then, when she opened one of the doors and mentally flicked on the lights, a familiar furry lump sat in the middle of the room. It was a rather large sitting room, with a staircase leading up to a second level. She had a mixed feeling of confusion and comfort seeing the furry lump. Confusion slowly drained away and became comfort upon seeing it.

"Beschützer?" She asked a little hesitantly. "Is that you bud?"

The animal stood, it's ears pricked up at the sound of her voice. Tara started to smile and get a little closer. "Hey boy, long time no see. I've missed you, did you miss me?"

Suddenly, there was a low growl and the beast turned to face her. It looked like Beschützer, asides from the look that it was about to tear her to shreds. Tara's smile faded, she stopped almost frozen in fear. She tried to say his name but only a small sound came out. It stalked towards her, snarling and baring it's massive canines. Tara started backing up, feeling crushed as he came forwards. That's when she heard more laughing from the floor above and to her left.

"Of fucking course." Tara muttered, she then took a deep breath and took off out of the room and through the halls.

The beardog chased hard after her and soon she ran through another door into a room almost exactly the same as the one she had started in. Thinking she had lost the creature she stopped to catch her breath. Then she heard crunching from above her. When she looked up the parasite sat on the railing, munching on a box of popcorn.

"Really?" She breathed out. "How old are you?"

"I lost count." She grabbed another handful.

"How do you lose count?" Tara's tone was disbelieving.

"I got too old and lost count."

Tara gave a frustrated sigh.

"Just cause I'm old doesn't mean I have to be mature."

"Sometimes it does."

It shrugged. "I suggest you start running again." At that the doors burst open, revealing this time not just one angry beast, but two.

"Thanks for the tip." Irritation laced her tone. Knowing that running out of the room wasn't an option, Tara chose to go up. As she ran up the stairs, she glanced over at the parasite and saw her now not only holding popcorn, but wearing 3D glasses and waving a little blue flag.

"You're such a child!"

She just waved the flag harder and smiled. Tara only shook her head a little and ran as fast as she could. It was hard to do since she was starting to get tired and she could feel her legs were about ready to give out. It was hard to say how long Tara had been running through the museum, but after sometime she decided to run inside a small room, no bigger than the average bedroom, and locked herself in. The beasts flung themselves at the door, trying in vain to break it down. Knowing all too well, Tara had re-enforced the door. Slowly backing away from it until her back hit the wall, she slid down and sat on the floor to try and catch her breath as she listened to the pounding. Eventually, she fell asleep and when she woke up it was quiet. She was a little hesitant to approach the door. With her guard up, Tara placed an ear against the door. When she didn't hear anything, she ventured out. The parasite still sat on the balcony, but this time without her popcorn, 3D glasses, and flag. Tara slid her hands into her pockets and walked passed her. Not even taking notice to her at all.

"Aww, come on. Why so glum chum?"

Tara pretended she couldn't hear her.

"Well, you're just no fun when your life's threatened, are you?" Silence was the parasite's answer.

"You're just miss grumpy face aren't you?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Now there's no need to be rude."

Tara stopped in her tracks, she spun on her heel. "You want to talk about being rude? Try hurting, scarring, hunting, and tormenting someone when they didn't do anything to you for days on end." Tara's eyes changed to that familiar bronze color, she also walked forwards raising her voice. "I haven't done anything to deserve the shit you've been giving me the past few months! You want to know rude? Check my file on people that deserve to be in hell for what they've done! One of those people, who's at the very top, is you. Because never have I dealt with someone who can be a complete arse!"

The parasite laughed. "Generally." She said, still smiling.

Tara growled. "I can't believe you. One of these days I swear, you'll be gone."

"I'd like to see you try." She smiled, obviously mocking her.

Tara narrowed her eyes, then turned and began to walk away. "One day." She muttered to herself. "One day."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh too many chapter delays, I feel so ashamed. Thanks for putting up with slowness and extreme procrastination.

"Oh come on. Can I please have one thing in here not broken every five minutes?" Tara found a smashed picture in the main foyer, the frame had split in half and frame glass was scattered about the floor. "One thing that's all I ask. Just one thing." She began to clean up the mess and make sure the picture at least survived.

"So, are you still upset about the little chase sequence a few days ago? Because really, you've gotta learn to let these things go." The parasite had returned once again, leaning against the far wall opposite Tara, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Tara whipped around, still holding the photo. "Fuck, off. Can I please, have one thing that isn't broken?"

"Now why would you want that?"

"Because these things hold meaning to me!"

"Ah, that's right, you care about this junk. I suppose that explains why you tried so hard to save it when the walls came tumbling down. Now that, was some of my best work." It smiled proudly, standing and striding across the marble floor.

"You caused the downfall? You were the reason it nearly fell on top of me?! What the hell?! Do you know how long it took to build it the first time?!"

It shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. It got me in."

"Unbelievable, with every falling junk it sent pain through my entire head." She ran a hand through her hair and gave a frustrated growl.

"Well, you fixed it anyway, and now we have our quality time."

"That you force upon me." Tara stopped and frowned. "That sounded wrong."

"Whatever you say."

"So much time was lost when it fell and I had to rebuild. Why is the west wing so dark? Surely you had something to do with that."

"That's where I like to stay. The darkness is my favorite place." She smiled.

"Of course." Tara muttered. "Well, if you'll excuse me. I need to find a safe place for this." She held up the photo as she turned and began to walk off.

"Good luck dear, nowhere's truly safe from me." It called after her.

"Except the garden." She mumbled.

"Do speak up dear, no one likes a mumbler." The parasite chided.

Tara turned around, continuing to walk in reverse she said. "And no one likes an asshole."

"Oh, that hurts." She clasped the back of her hand to her forehead, feigning distress. "Right into my heart."

Tara rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "Oh grow up, it's not like your other hosts haven't called you something worse."

"Not many have lasted this long. Though you've already seen one of my favorites." She smiled that malicious grin of hers once again.

"Favorite? What do you mean by that? What is that nightmare?"

"A vicious beast, built for the kill. They died out millennia ago, my host being one of the very last survivors thanks to yours truly. I had always loved that form, but eventually it broke down, withered away as all things do eventually. And I moved on." She sighed. "I remember all of them, despite what you might think."

"When you say not many have lasted this long, what do you mean by that? When's their breaking point?"

"It depends on the host. Some only lasted a few hours. Some made it for months."

"I can give you a few reasons why they lasted that long. Because they weren't strong enough, it was easy for you to break their spirit or hope. With a Time Lord, it's hard to do that, because we see hope in just about everything and boy do I see it. That's one thing you won't be able to take away from me so easily."

"Yes, I know that bit." It sighed, flopping back down on the recliner.

Tara frowned. "Where did that come from? Only I can do things like that."

"Not anymore dear."

"Do I have any control over my own mind anymore?" She ran a hand through her hair and turned around. Her lower lip began to quiver, she bit down on it hard to keep from losing control of her own emotions.

"Oh do calm down, it's just a chair."

"It's more than just some stupid chair though." She didn't turn around, the picture fell from her hand as she clenched and unclenched her hands. "You're dictating my entire life, I can't leave the Tardis without worrying if I'll run into trouble because you won't shut the hell up!" She turned around with a hateful look in her eyes.

"Whoa there, no need to get pissy. I mean, I am going to take over eventually, but temper tantrums aren't going to help you." She gave Tara a disappointed look.

"No you're not." She growled, she felt her eyes changing color but not the bronze color it would normally change to. "This is my body, my head, my rules." She stepped forward. "So that means I have every say on what happens to me in my future."

The parasite rolled its eyes, obviously unconvinced with Tara's declaration. Tara gave a deep throated growl, her canines grew larger in size, her nails changed to a black color and grew to a sharp point.

The parasite narrowed her eyes. "What are you trying to do? Intimidate me?"

"What would it matter? You don't seem to care."

"I dislike insubordination." She bared her teeth. "Must I remind you how I deal with such problems?" She gripped the armrests tightly.

Tara's hands curled into fists, nails shrinking back, canines reversing back to their normal size. Her eyes however didn't go back to their soft brown color, she turned around and ran both hands through her hair. "Why is my life spinning out of control?"

"You know the answer."

Tara closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself as best she could.

"There dear. Feel better now?" The parasite asked sarcastically.

"I will when you pack up and leave."

"Which will be never." She sighed. "Just when are you going to get this through your thick skull?"

"Never, and I don't have a thick skull. I'm an optimist." Tara began to walk away, picking up the picture she had dropped.

The parasite rolled her eyes yet again. "I'm done trying to speak to you ape." She flickered and disappeared.

"Not an ape either."

"Like I care." Her disembodied voice sing-songed.

Tara rolled her eyes. "Just because I look human doesn't mean I am one." She muttered.

She got no response. She continued walking until she reached the library, there she went straight for one of the supply closets for a new picture frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also starting to notice that things are beginning to happen randomly and that it's no longer consistent anymore, oopsy. Hope you guys don't mind that.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello Tara." The parasite greeted her, grinning maliciously. "Long time, no see darling. What has your busy little brain been up to?"

Tara scoffed a bit. "Like you would care. But if you must know, since I am marveled by the human race and I'm still technically enrolled in their schooling system. I've taken up to participating in the school choir and spent most of my time at one of their universities."

"You're right, I don't really care. I'm just bored is all, though perhaps it was time for another game. At your expense, of course."

"Of course, because you've gotten to be so much better than me at everything. Dare I ask, but what is this game of yours?"

"Not sure yet, I'm making it up as I go." She smiled.

"Oh, great. Those are always the best." Sarcasm dripped in her tone.

"True, they're quite fun for me as well."

Tara just gave a sound of displeasure. The parasite smiled. "See you in a couple minutes." Then she vanished.

Tara sighed and threw her hands up in defeat, then remembering what comes next she sat down cross legged on her floor and waited for white spots to fill her vision. The unconsciousness hit her hard this time, and when she woke up, she sat bolt upright, her chest heaving and her hearts racing. She sat in the main foyer of her museum. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm her breathing and bring her heart rates back down as she stood up.

"Well then, this should be fun." The parasite materialized a few feet in front of her, taking a few steps forward. It had taken Catherine's form once again, but this time she had the creature's yellow eyes and slitted pupils. "Are you ready for the game?"

"Why are your eyes like that? How come they're not mimicking my sister's?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are they making you uncomfortable?" Her small smile and tone were dripping with sarcasm.

"No." She lied. "Just wondering."

"I can change my appearance as I please, thank you very much, and I quite like these eyes." She shrugged. "But let's move on, shall we?"

Tara held her hands up in a kind of peace offering. "It's your appearance, you can do as you like at this point I don't care anymore." She brought her hands down then crossed her arms. "And sure why not? I mean it's not like I have anything to prepare for or anything."

"Quite the contrary, actually. I'm planning to keep you in here for quite a while this time. Unless, of course, you can escape from my labyrinth." She grinned.

"A maze?" Tara asked incredulously. "You want me to work my way through a maze like a lab rat?"

"There'll be a few obstacles along the way, but yes, you'll be my little lab rat."

Tara threw her head back and groaned. "I'm not a bloody animal."

"Don't be pretentious, technically you are."

"Am not. Just because my appearance is based on one doesn't mean it is."

"Oh do calm down."

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are." She scoffed. "Anyway, let's begin. I've heard you like tigers?" She smiled. The door behind Tara was flung open, and a large white tiger leapt through, looking not at all friendly. "I'll leave to it then." And with that she vanished yet again. Tara let out a small, scared sound before slowly backing up trying not to draw attention to herself. Still, the tiger turned to face her, a low growl rumbling from its throat and an expression that basically said it was going to tear her face off.

Instinctively Tara brought her hands up to offer some kind of sign that she didn't want to fight as she backed up more. "Nice tiger, nobody wants to hurt you. I promise."

It charged towards her with a loud roar, teeth bared and angry.

"Not good, not good, not good." Tara picked up her pace and turned around to put as much distance between her and the tiger. _Universal language, I know it's got to be buried in my head somewhere. Hell I talked to a seal last month, I know I know it._ She thought to herself as she hoped she'd be able to communicate with the tiger in the same language. Tara made her way around the foyer and ran out through the door the tiger had come through, the beast behind her in hot pursuit. She slammed the door shut as fast as she could and put up a barrier praying it would hold. As soon as she was sure it would hold, she took a deep breath and began to look for her universal language book. "Thank god I didn't move it to the library." Scouring the entire room she found the false wall panel. Carefully removing it she found a black and red leather bound book and skimmed through the pages. "Tiger, tiger, I know it's in here."

A loud roar and boom of the door being pummeled from the other side made Tara jump. Her head snapped up, mainly making sure her barrier held. Not wanting to stay in the same place she began backing up, still searching through her book, pace going a bit faster. The door shuddered with the impact once again. Tara let out a nervous whine as she started to reach the back of the book, frantically turning the pages. "Come on, come on where is it?" Her hand eventually stopped, finally finding the animal she was looking for. "Yes! There it is!" As soon as she found it she began to brush up on speaking tiger. An angry growl penetrated the solid wood door.

Tara jumped, nearly dropping her book and swore under her breath. "Shit."

"You better open this door so I can rip your throat out." Tara heard it growl before it slammed into the door again.

"Why would I want to let you do that?" She asked it. "Isn't there something you'd rather have than time lord flesh? Or did you already have your heart set on me?"

"Oh yes."

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you'd rather have?"

"Nope." It growled, pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Okay then, guess I'm not opening that door then."

"I can fix that."

"I'd really rather not see you try. Please I'm begging you, don't."

"You don't get to negotiate with me." It growled, then the door shuddered with the impact.

Tara winced and cried out in discomfort. "Please don't." Suddenly, everything was silent. "What the hell just happened?" Tara questioned herself, holding the red and black book a little tighter.

"That was disappointing." The parasite's voice sounded around her like it was on a loudspeaker. "Anyway, round two."

"I'm not dancing to your little game! I'm finding my own way out of here!"

"Good luck." She sounded like she was internally laughing at her. Tara rolled her eyes as she began to walk away, placing her red and black leather bound book back in its hiding place. Making sure everything was locked and secured before walking back out in the main foyer.

"Pick a door, any door." Her voice sounded once again, doing her best to sound like a game show host.

"Oh this is bullshit."

"Call it what you will dear, but it's your only way out."

"It's a game of chance, I only have a small percentage of picking the right one." Tara's voice grew in volume and pitch in frustration.

"Oh, none of them lead directly out of course. There's just a different obstacle behind each one. That would just make it too easy."

"Right, because nothing's ever easy with you." Tara muttered under her breath. Taking a deep breath in she decided to play the game of chance and picked the door closet on her left. Grabbing the handle she hoped it was the right one.

When she opened the door it seemed as a perfectly pristine drawing room, nothing immediately dangerous to be seen. She took a few tentative steps in, being sure to leave the door wide open if she needed to leave quickly. There was nothing seemingly off about the room, two oak doors stood on either side of the room as well, dozens of books lining the few bookcases inside.

 _So far so good_. She thought to herself as she stepped in further. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, locking itself tight. "No!" She turned on her heels and tried the handle but to no avail. "Shit. Why me?"

"Because it's fun, that's why. By the way, you picked the wrong door. Oops."

"No fucking shit Sherlock!"

"Oh well." The sound of quiet crackling made Tara turn to look. A small fire was slowly beginning to eat its way up one of the room's curtains, and starting to spread to other parts of the room.

"Oh great, I'm going to suffocate if I don't get out." Tara checked the door handle for some kind of key hole so she could try and at least pick the lock with things she could find around the room. The fire was spreading more and more by the minute, threatening to scorch everything in its path.

"Oh to hell with picking the lock, it'll take too long." She started coughing as the smoke started to enter her system. Taking a few steps back, Tara aimed above the door handle summoning all her time lord strength to break it down. Unfortunately, the door shuddered and cracked a bit, but didn't give way.

"Oh come on please." She nearly begged before trying again, kicking it harder this time. This time, the doorframe splintered, letting Tara push her way the rest of the way through. She practically stumbled her way out, coughing and gasping for air. "I thought you wanted me to give in the easy way not kill me."

"I knew you'd get out somehow." She sat in a stiff backed chair not too far away, her legs hanging over the armrest.

Tara turned and dramatically collapsed to the floor, already she was feeling exhausted and didn't know how much more she could handle. "I really hate you, with a burning passion."

"You keep saying that."

"Because it's a fact." She sat up. "Did you go through my deepest darkest fears? I'm pretty sure being locked in a burning building or room was one of them."

"Nah. I was just winging it on that one." She tilted her head slightly. "Ready for another round, or are you too tired already?"

"Who said I was too tired for anything? I don't want to pick another door for fear of something trying to kill me."

"Then it seems you won't be leaving for a while then, now will you?"

"Oh I want to leave." Tara pushed herself up off the floor. "I just don't want to nearly die in the process."

"That's not very exciting."

"I'm one for thrilling adventures sure, but I have my limits." She threw a glance back at the remaining doors, pulling a face as she pondered her options.

"Not sure what to do now, are you?" The parasite taunted her.

"Game of chance, behind one door is the real world where I can guess how long I've been unconscious on the floor, or on my bed if dad or Catherine came in to check on me and moved me. Behind the other, another near death room. Fifty-fifty chance."

"Actually, two of the doors lead into another set of hallways, as do the doors connected to them. Did you really think I'd make it that easy on you?"

"Not really. And this is why I hate mazes, it's always easier to work in reverse. But then again the ones I'm used to solving is on paper I can see the right turns, but in this position I have to rely on instinct. I don't like that, and I thought navigating the Tardis was difficult."

"Well then, now that you're done complaining, shall we pick a door then?"

Tara turned fully around to face the remaining doors, eyes quickly moving over them. "Usually in some situations similar to this, no one ever puts the "prize" in dead center. In some cases it's either on the left or right, but then again..." She bit her bottom lip. "Oh this is making my head hurt, you probably knew I knew that and moved it dead center but then you have to consider that I'd figure that out and move it again to either the left or right. Now my head really hurts." Tara rubbed at her temples to soothe the slight throbbing that had started.

"Not feeling so well, are we?"

"No I'm fine, just causing myself unnecessary headaches."

"Well hurry up then."

"Don't rush me." She brought her hands down and clasped them together in front of her before making a final decision in picking the door in the center. As she grabbed the handle she silently pleaded. "Please, please, please, please let this be the right one." Slowly, Tara cautiously pulled the door open, peeking inside the well-lit, fair sized room. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and walked inside, leaving the door wide open behind her despite what happened the last time she did that.

A figure sat to the far left of her, their nose buried in a book. "Hello dear." She said, closing it and setting it on her lap.

"Nope." She turned on her heels and started for the open door.

"Oh dear." The parasite sighed, lifting her hand and slamming the door shut inches from Tara's face. "Why don't you have a seat dear?" She offered, a plain wooden dining room chair materializing about a yard away from where she was sitting.

She turned around, back to the wall. "No thank you."

The parasite smiled viciously. "Oh, I insist." With a flick of her hand, Tara went flying into the chair, shackles immediately clamping around her ankles and wrists, along with a thick chain coiling around her waist to pin her to the chair. Tara pulled at her restraints as soon as they appeared. Giving the parasite a rather dirty look as she tried to free herself.

"There." She said, obviously quite pleased with herself. "Much better now."

"Is this really necessary?" She asked as she pulled more against them, lifting her legs to try and break the ankle restraints.

"Why yes, yes it is. You see, I can't have you running around in here while I'm trying to work."

"You're the one who dragged me in here to play this stupid maze game." She stopped for a moment with her struggling. "The one day I don't have my lock pick and it's today."

"Oh honey, there aren't any locks." She replied coolly.

"What do you mean? There has to be."

"Nope, the chains are literally fused together." She brought her fingers together to demonstrate. Tara gave a sound to show her displeasure, slumping in her seat as much as her bonds would allow.

"Now, now, no need to get grumpy." She stood. "Well, now that you're not going to be going anywhere for quite some time, I'm off to go dig around some more, perhaps I'll find that code somewhere in this pretty little head of yours." The parasite smiled and began to leave.

"What, you can't just leave me here." Tara began tugging at her bonds again.

"Actually, I can." She turned back to Tara. "Or have you not noticed that I practically run the place now? There's nothing you can do about it dear."

"It's my head though I can do as I please. Let me go!"

"That entire sentence just negated itself." The parasite laughed.

"It's not funny." Tara felt her face burning. "What I'd give to see Beschüster again, and the others."

"Ah yes, your little pets. I got rid of them day one, the pesky little bugs I've got locked up far away."

"Beschüster was a pet, I think." She paused and frowned. "Wait, what about the creepy thing in the basement?"

"Oh, that beastie, I let it out. No reason to keep it locked up." She shrugged.

"You let it out? So it's running amuck in my museum?"

"Yup." She smiled. "Maybe it'll even find you."

"No!" Tara really started pulling at her restraints now, leaning forward as much as she could, bringing her legs up and pulling at her wrists.

"Careful dear, we don't want you to end up on the floor, do we?" The parasite warned.

"It wouldn't be the first time that's happened. I've been in worse situations before. This brings back so many uncomfortable memories. Thirty thousand at least."

"What, you don't like being tied up?"

"Not really no. If I think back far enough I was vaguely in the same situation I'm in now. Back in the 1950's I think."

"Okay then." She gave Tara a strange look. "Well, I'm off."

"Good luck cracking that code. It never stays the same."

"Oh, don't worry. I've got plenty of time."

"Not long though, it changes every hour on the hour. You've wasted about forty five minutes, you only have fifteen to crack it even then you'll never get it because it's far from here and you'll be out of time. 

"Of course, I could always just get it out of you." She sighed.

"Don't you dare touch me." She tried to sound threatening.

"Oh, but I can." She sneered. "Or do you not remember your back, and your shoulder?" She said, gesturing towards them.

"No, I'm trying everything I can to shove it deep down within the restricted area." More struggling against the bonds. "Let me go."

"Let me think about it... Mmmm... No."

"You do understand someone will eventually find me passed out on the floor of my room yes? So it's only a matter of time before dad or Catherine try to bring me back to the world of the conscious."

"Yes, but if you don't remember you have quite a thing for quiet time, yes?"

"Yes, but I'm normally gone for a few hours. If it turns into days, weeks, or months they'll know something is up. They know of your existence now and because of that run away from home stunt the watchful eye on me is at an all-time high."

"Guess I'll have to work fast then." She turned back to leave.

"Ten minutes before it changes. You are bad at time management."

"I'll just wait here then."

"What, you think you'll be able to figure it out from here?"

"Yes." She sat back down, thinking to herself. Tara shifted in her seat a little, slightly uncomfortable as she started to feel anxious.

"Well then, I've made up my mind." She looked up, looking a little too happy. "On the hour, you're going to be in a world of pain."

"That's only eight minutes away." She felt her hearts pounding in her chest.

"Yep. And the best part is, I don't even have to touch you." She laughed. Tara let out a small whimper, pushing herself against the back of the chair. "Lovely, isn't it?"

"No not really no. Please just let me out please. I really, really don't want to be here. I want to explore the universe, see things I haven't seen yet, be with the family that raised me since I was five or six years old, finally get twelve hours of sleep or more at night because it's been six months and I'm running on empty on my reserve energy."

"Begging and pleading, is that what I've brought you to?" She sighed. "What a shame. What happened to that defiant 'you'll never beat me' attitude?"

"Begging and pleading is my last resort in a stressful situation. I don't handle stress very well and I have my own way of coping."

"Well, well, you've really shown your true colors, haven't you? Just a frightened child really."

"I'm eighteen how old did you think I was thirty?" She pulled more at her restraints. "Please let me go."

"This is getting old." She sighed.

Tara placed her head on the back of the chair and let out a whine. Suddenly her head snapped up and pure fear was in her eyes. "Oh no." The sound of an old clock rang throughout the museum, marking the new hour.

"Time's up."

Tara pulled again, trying earnestly to break free and avoid what the parasite had in store. "Come on break already, please."

"Of course, you could always just tell me right now and save yourself the pain." She offered.

"No, I won't tell so long as I hold my ground for as long as I can."

"Alright then, let's get started, shall we?"

Tara gave no response, electing to stay quiet.

"Going for the strong silent approach, are we?"

Again no response, she was trying to even her breathing and slow down her racing hearts.

"So, what's the password?" She asked sweetly.

Tara pursed her lips and slowly shook her head signaling that she wasn't going to tell anytime soon. The parasite's hand curled, searing pain ripping through Tara's chest. She yelped and quickly tried to curl in on herself but was quickly stopped by the chains and cuffs.

"This isn't going to be comfortable for you." She stepped closer. "Nor would I like it to be." She grabbed Tara by the throat, though didn't apply much pressure. Tara shut her eyes, an old reflex she had when someone was invading personal space, her breathing became heavier as a small whimper came from her.

"You've never suffocated have you?" She commented. "Airway bypass, I know."

"I have actually, about two or three years back."

"Perhaps you'd like to feel it again?"

"Not really no, especially since I was in a hospital and put on oxygen support when the building returned to earth."

"Too bad." All of a sudden, Tara could feel her airways closing up. She began gasping for air, instinctively she reached up to try and remove what was blocking her airway but the cuffs around her wrists stopped her from moving more than an inch. Her head tipped back and rested against the back of the chair, she also began squirming in her seat and her vision started to become hazy as she tried to breathe.

"You only have to let me know you're ready to talk dear."

Tara shook her head as she struggled to breathe.

"Alright then, have it your way."

Tara's vision slowly filled with dark spots, she thought she would pass out or die due to the lack of oxygen in her system. Suddenly, the pressure let up, letting precious air into her lungs. She took a deep breath in and her head shot forward. The haziness slowly left her eyes along with the dark spots.

"We can do this all day." She warned.

"I'm aware, you're in for a long day because I don't crack easy."

"I'm also aware, but as you know I'm quite persistent."

"Yes considering you've been freelancing inside my head for six months." She tugged again at the cuffs. "Break for god sake, I am a Time Lord stronger than any other human especially in a time of fear."

"You're also a whiny child."

"Bite me!" She shot back.

"Again?"

"Figure of speech. I'm not giving up that code."

"Then we'll keep going until you change your mind." Her hand curled viciously tight yet again.

Tara shrieked in pain, throwing her head back, her hands reflexively opening and closing. As a last ditch effort she tried to open the psychic link between her and the Doctor to call out to him. "Daddy I need you please!" She didn't let sounding like a terrified child bother her, she wanted help and she wanted it right then and there.

"You know, your pain only fuels me. As does your happiness and anger. And because there's no way you can stop it I'll tell you why."

Tara brought her head down to look at her, clenching her jaw as she tried to even her breathing once again. "How do my emotions fuel you?"

"I feed off the chemical and electrical signals in your brain. Your happiness or distress only makes me stronger. And don't think you can stop feeding me. The only way that'll happen is if you're dead." She smirked triumphantly.

"Or if I somehow manage to cut myself off from my emotions." She took a deep breath. "Dad where the hell are you when I need you?" She pulled again at the restraints.

"Anyway, let's continue."

"No please, I'm begging you stop."

"Then what's the password?"

"It's a number code."

"I'm aware."

"It's not always a number code though. Last time it was a word or phrase, I have no control on what type of code it is I just have to pick or make one up once the type is selected."

"I don't need a full explanation, just the code."

Tara shifted slightly, trying to regain some feeling in her extremities, making up the code as she spoke. "0624."

"You better not be lying to me." The parasite warned. "Because if you are I'll be right back here, but this time worse. Do you understand?"

"Do dogs play poker?"

"I'll pretend to understand that." And with that she flashed out.

Tara rolled her eyes and shook her head a little. "Are you going to let me out of this damn thing?" She got no response. She growled and pulled once again at her bonds. "Come on, come one, come on. Just a little creaking, I'll settle for a little creaking." The shackles held stubbornly. "Come on!" She gave a particularly hard tug against her wrist. She could almost hear the cuffs whispering a very rude "no, fuck you" to her.

"What'd I do to deserve this? Actually no, what will it take to get out of here?"

"The correct password." A sharp voice appeared from behind her, nearly scaring Tara out of her skin.

"Oh fuck." She craned her neck to look over her shoulder.

"That's right." The parasite grabbed the back of the chair and tipped it back to face Tara with a very perturbed look on her face. "I'm very disappointed in you." She growled.

Tara grabbed the side of the chair as it was tipped back, her entire body went stiff but she managed to keep an even tone. "Hi, my names Tara I'm a Time Lord, a bit of an ass, and a good for nothing liar. What were you expecting?"

"Someone smarter."

"Oh well then you should've gone after my dad or sister. Both much smarter than I."

"I believe you, but you were weaker."

"I am not." She said rather defensively.

"Believe me, you are."

"Am not. And I'm sorry to say but I'm not going to give the password up that easily, also." The same loud, old clock rang out again through the museum. "Hour's up, password changes again."

"Fine then, if you insist on being impertinent." The air shimmered, and suddenly there was a very sharp-looking blade in her hand. Tara's eyes widened, again she shifted in the chair, and let out a sound of fear.

"You could have avoided this."

"Why do you want it so badly?" She tried to keep her focus on the parasite.

"Because, that password holds the last part of you untouched by me safe. If I were to unlock it, I would take over and there would be nothing you could do about it."

"What exactly are you unable to reach, I don't think I even knew that part existed. So it's probably locked up for a reason, probably to keep me from going insane."

"Your nervous center."

"Oh yeah, that's a good thing to keep under lock and key."

"Yes, and if you'd be so kind to give that key to me..."

"Why should I?" Her voice took on a defiant tone. "Isn't keeping me up at night, making me hallucinate, pulling me into my own head, and torturing me day in and day out enough?"

"You know my end game."

"Yeah, unfortunately I do. You taking my body whether I give up or you take it by force."

"Yup."

"Well then you'll have to take it by force, because I'm not giving up and-" A quick knock at the door cut her off. It opened to reveal the Doctor.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?"

"Dad? What took you so long? I sent that distress call an hour ago. Unless." She turned her attention to the parasite. "You bitch, you didn't. You shut down the psychic link didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged." She smirked. Tara growled in frustration, pulling at her bonds again.

"You must be the parasite that torments Tara. Good to finally see you." The Doctor said as he began to walk forward, noticing the sharp blade in her hand he asked. "What exactly were you going to do with that?"

"Your daughter isn't exactly the most willing to share." With the flick of her wrist, the knife disappeared. Tara released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"What is it that she won't share?"

"The password to my nerve center that changes every hour now that she showed up."

"Bad thing to be after keep that password to yourself. Now, I don't know about you but I'd like to avoid any problems so why don't we start with you releasing Tara."

"And just why would I do a silly thing like that?" She tipped her head slightly to the left.

"Because I'm sure you're getting nowhere with getting the password you're so desperately after. And if she hasn't already, she'll give you a false one."

"Did, that's why I'm still here. And I really want to leave, now would be good."

"Hush you, the adults are talking." She snapped her fingers and a strip of duct tape adhered itself to Tara's mouth, silencing her. Tara gave her a dirty look and growled as best she could.

"That's going to hurt when it comes off." The Doctor commented. "Not important right now though, the important thing is getting her to wake up. Perhaps we could start with putting the chair tipping to an end, and we'll see where we go from there."

"As you wish." The parasite smirked, then let go of the chair and stepped out of the way, letting it and Tara fall backwards onto the ground. Tara yelped as she began to go down, she curled her hands to keep from getting her fingers stuck underneath it and kept her head up to keep from hitting the floor.

"Not exactly what I meant. Are you alright?" He peered around the parasite at her. Tara gave a groan as she placed her head on the floor.

"I'm not going to let her go just yet." The parasite explained. "She still hasn't given me what I want."

"Yes the password to her nerve center, why do you want it?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's the last piece of the puzzle. With it I can take over by force."

"What do you need her body for? She's not exactly the fighting type, more passive aggressive really."

"I don't need her mind, just her body. It doesn't matter what her personality is like, only her potential."

"What potential do you think she has? There might not be much to work with, or she has no potential at all." He shifted his gaze over to Tara. "No offense Tara."

Tara shrugged, as if to say she agreed with him.

"Well that just isn't true. Though she may not remember what you locked away, I found the footage."

"She wasn't in the right mind at the time, and she asked to have it removed."

"I'm aware, but that's enough potential for me. Think of what I can achieve with that." She smiled happily.

"Why not just give this whole thing a rest? Clearly she's not going to tell you the code and you'll be getting nowhere, just running around in circles as she feeds you false information again and again."

"Alright then, I'll let her rest, but don't think I'm through with her." She turned to face Tara, a smug look on her face. "Always needing your daddy to rescue you, don't you?" She teased, releasing her from her bonds with the wave of her hand.

Tara climbed out of the chair and onto her feet, ripping the duct tape off her mouth and winced at the slight pain. She went straight to her father's side and a protective arm was placed around her. "There's nothing wrong with seeking help you crazy psychopath." She hissed, her eyes flicking to a bronze color.

"I'm not crazy, just resourceful." She put plainly before flickering out.

An animalistic growl came from Tara before she settled down a little and her eyes went back to their normal color. "Come on, let's go. Before she changes her mind." She turned and headed for the open door.

"Right behind you."

"Oh and by the way." She turned on a dime and hugged him, holding him tight and buried her face. "I'm glad Tara watch is a thing now, had you and Catherine not invent it I probably would've broke and told her the real code."

"It wasn't very hard to know you were in distress, we could hear you screaming, but it took a while to get into your room, you had locked it."

"Oh, whoops. Wait you could hear me?" She stepped back and gave him a disbelieving look.

"Yes."

She placed both hands over her face and turned around as she turned red. "Oh my god."

"It's alright, you're safe now."

"For now." She dropped her hands and turned to face him once more. "You know what I want to do right now? Wake up, I really want to wake up. But the parasite turned my museum into a maze, so I don't know how to get out of here."

"I do. We can leave the way I came."

"Okay, lead the way then please.

"Yep."

She gave him a small smile before following him out.


	10. Chapter 10

Tara paced the length of her room, arms crossed and head lowered in thought, along with trying to keep herself awake, a year without rest was starting to take its toll on her. _How can I get rid of this thing in the easiest way possible?_ She thought to herself, she had a few ideas but didn't like how they ended.  Out of the corner of her eye Tara caught the parasite flicker in with her usual flair, though looking a little more unruly than usual. A slight smirk played on her face as she made herself comfortable on Tara's bed, leaning back and using her arms to prop herself up.

"What's on your mind, baby face?" She quipped, before pausing and giving a slight chuckle. "Oh that's right, I am."

Tara's pacing didn't cease, she didn't even look up as she kept going. "You can probably guess what else I'm thinking about."

"Trying to find a way of getting rid of me, I suppose? Again?"

"Yup." She stopped and rubbed a hand down her face as she yawned wide.

"Tired are we?" She commented.

"Well, I have been up for the past year now."

"Not all the time." She corrected. "I wanted you sleep deprived, not dead." She smirked.

Tara rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm used to sleep deprivation. Just not used to it going this long. Why exactly do you want me sleep deprived?"

"Decreased cognitive functions." The parasite responded matter-of-factly.

"Okay." Tara went back to her pacing to think of ways to get rid of the parasite.

"Well then, don't mind me." She snapped, looking slightly annoyed.

"That's the whole point." She muttered under her breath. "What will it take to get rid of you?"

"A scalpel, probably." She teased.

Tara stopped and gave her a look. "I'm sure there's something I can do though. I'd probably have to take drastic measures, hell I'd try anything at this point."

"Desperate much?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Very."

"I'll say, you do put up a good fight, there hasn't been a moment I wasn't entertained."

"Good to know I'm entertaining." Her tone dripped with sarcasm.

The parasite smiled back.

Tara rolled her eyes a bit before going back to thinking, staying in place this time. "I wonder if regeneration would work. Everything resets, body and mind."

"I doubt it."

"It could though, because like I said everything resets. My biology would be different only slightly though, my sex wouldn't change but other physical traits would." She started sounding hopeful.

The parasite just sat there with an unimpressed look on its face.

"How could I have over looked that after a year? I'm such an idiot, head full of anything and everything and I'm still an idiot." She turned on her heels and started to leave her room.

"Okay, bye."

"It's not bye just yet, I still need to find someone and have them do me a favor." With that said she was out the door as it closed behind her, practically running through the hall as she called as loud as she could. "Catherine!"

Catherine was too far away and too engrossed in what she was doing to hear her sister. Taking a gander Tara went straight for Catherine's room, knocking as loud as she could when she got there. It took about five minutes before the sound of heavy footsteps was followed by Catherine swinging open her bedroom door, looking as if she had been interrupted.

"Catherine, first off hi, second I need you to do me a favor."

"What?" Catherine looked perturbed, but turned to let Tara in.

"After a year of putting up with its bullshit, I've finally figured out how to get rid of the parasite. I still can't believe it took me a year."

"You did?" Suddenly, Catherine spied that she had left the sliding hidden door to where she had previously been open, and rushed to close it while Tara's back was turned.

"Yes I did. I figured I'd try regeneration because everything resets, mind, body, physiology, everything. And I thought you could help me with that."

Catherine looked confused. "You want me to make you regenerate? You know how dangerous that is, right?"

"Yes, but I know you know what you're doing. That's why I'm asking you to do it, because I trust you."

Catherine grimaced. "I don't know."

"Please Catherine." Tara begged her. "I think it's the only way to get rid of it."

"All right. But I'm not going to like it."

"Thank you Catherine. So, how exactly are we going to forcefully start the regeneration process?"

"That's up to you."

"Okay, well I was thinking a shot in the chest maybe. Somewhere critical."

Catherine still looked quite uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Catherine please, nobody has to know. It'll stay between you and me. I promise, cross my hearts."

"Dad will know, you'll look different."

"Or not."

"You don't know that."

"We won't know unless we try."

"Alright. Give me a minute."

Tara nodded. Catherine paused. "You may have to leave the room for a minute."

"Why?" Tara's head tilted in confusion.

"I have some things that are private."

"Oh, okay. I'll wait out in the hall then."

"Thank you."

Tara gave her a small smile before turning and walking out. About five minutes after Catherine kicked her out, the door was opened once again, almost nothing looking off at all.

Tara took a deep breath before she spoke. "So, ready?" A touch of nervousness was in her tone.

Catherine sighed, glancing over to her nightstand where a black .22 caliber pistol had been placed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Her eyes locked with Tara's.

"No, but I feel like it's the only way. I've tried just about anything and everything that could be done, but let's face it that thing is stronger than me."

"Alright then." Catherine strode over to the weapon, checking the safety and pulling back the top like she had done it many times before. Tara felt her hearts begin to pound in her chest, her legs began to shake underneath her as well. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this nervous or scared.

All of the sudden, the parasite flashed into view, her eyes the animalistic yellow and quite angry. "Oh no you don't." She growled, her teeth bared and canines long and sharp. Tara suddenly felt her vision clouding.

"No! I won't let you drag me into my own head again." For once Tara tried to fight back and remain amongst the world of the conscious.

"I won't let you do this!" The parasite roared, getting inches away from Tara's face and making her ears ring.

"You've overstayed your welcome. It's time for you to leave."

"No!"

Catherine looked over at Tara, a bit concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Set off my regeneration already."

"Okay." In one swift motion, she raised the gun, aimed, and fired, hitting Tara square in the chest.

Tara staggered back a bit, her hand flying to her chest. "Ow."

Catherine made a face. "Is it working?"

"I-I don't know." Tara pulled her hand away from her chest and held both in front of her. "I-I don't think it's working. She must've found a way to over ride my regeneration." Her tone was laced with fear. Suddenly, the unconsciousness hit her like a brick and she collapsed to the floor in a heap, the world going dark in under a second. "No!" She sat bolt up right in the main foyer of her museum. "No, no, no, no. It's going wrong, why is it all going wrong?"

The parasite walked up behind her, absolute murder in her eyes. "Congrats, diphead, you get your wish." That's when Tara noticed the golden light that was starting to seep under the doors.

"I have to be conscious in order for it to work though. I can't regenerate while I'm inside my own head, it's too dangerous."

"Too bad, I'm keeping you here as long as I can cause if I'm going out..." She paused, staring at her darkly. "I'm taking you with me."

"No you're not." Tara took a step closer. "You will be dying alone. I choose my fate, not somebody else. Trust me, people have tried." Another step, her eyes changed to a menacing red color. "This is my head, my body, my soul, my will. I shall do as I please, and if I want my security to return then they will." As she said this her two minotaurs appeared behind her from seemingly nowhere and looked quite as angry as her.

The parasite growled, morphing into its nightmare form and doubling in size. "I won't go out easy."

"I don't expect you to. I have more friends, and I bet they'd love to inflict as much pain as possible." Vormund, her centaur and guardian of her library came next, along with the cyclops and finally Beschüster, her loyal black bear dog who had the beginning of a snarl and the upmost hate in his eyes. "What are you going to do? I have the beginnings of an army, you're outnumbered sweetheart."

"Well then, someone recovers quick."

"I sure do, why don't you cut your losses. Let me out of my head so I can regenerate, and so you can finally die. Paying for the misfortunes you've caused others."

"Never." She growled and lunged towards Tara, ready to rip her apart.

Tara brought her arms up in a criss cross as Beschüster and the others moved to perform their job, keep her and the museum safe. Beschüster attacked first, slamming into the parasite and bowling it over. It growled, slashing at him and trying to pry him off its throat. Tara brought her arms down to look. Vormund had remained in place, standing in front of her with his sword drawn. Tara had to peer around him to see what was going on. When she saw Beschüster had ahold of the parasite's throat, she had a mixed feeling of pride and fear of him getting hurt.

"Beschüster do play nice a bit. That thing can leave a nasty wound." She tried to warn him. Golden light was flooding in even faster now, a low rumble rippling through the entire museum. "Oh no." Tara muttered under breath. "Vormund, help Beschüster keep that parasitic bitch occupied. I have to get out of here before I regenerate. I could die with her if I don't get out of here." Her red eyes began to fade back to brown as she made a break for it towards the main door.

"You won't get rid of me so easily!" It roared, pummeling Beschüster about the face with its clawed paws. "I can evacuate, just like I did last time!"

"Beschüster!" Tara stopped and detoured collapsing to her knees and slid across the floor. "Are you okay boy?"

He whined. "That thing is tricky." He commented.

"Tell me about it." She looked up to the others. "I guess it's your turn guys. I really need to leave, keep this thing here for as long as you can until I change." She started to stand up and looked back to Beschüster once more. "If you were hurt I'll tend your wounds when I come back, that's a promise."

He gave her something resembling a smile. "Yes mistress."

She gave him a quick hug. "Good boy." And she took off for the front door of the museum once more. As Tara bolted for the door, Vormund and the others had literally dog piled themselves on the parasite to keep it in place so Tara could get out. She threw one final glance over her shoulder before exiting her museum.

When she opened her eyes, Catherine was sitting above her, looking at her, quite concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Get back." Tara quickly got to her feet as her entire body began glowing a bright golden color.

"Yup." Catherine backed up quickly, giving Tara a wide berth. Tara couldn't hold back her regeneration any longer. As soon as she was on her feet she burst in a golden array of light, a bit violently at that and she yelped a bit at the sudden explosion. Catherine stepped back a bit further, shielding her eyes from the bright light. After what seemed like forever, the glowing finally stopped, Tara's arms fell to her sides and her head came forward. She seemed a little dazed, eyes wide as her gaze stared aimlessly straight ahead.

Catherine slowly brought her arm down, looking quite concerned. "Tara, are you alright?" She asked quietly.

Tara shook herself out of her slight daze. She tried to take a step forward but staggered a bit, slightly off kilter she responded. "Excuse me, I'm going to take a year long nap now." She dropped to the floor in the blink of an eye. Catherine yelped, trying to catch her head before it slammed into the floor. Tara's eyes fluttered a bit, but gave no indication of waking up anytime soon. The exhaustion from so many restless nights catching up with her all in one day.

Catherine sighed. "Back to bed then." She muttered, carefully picking up her comatose sister and carried her back to Tara's room.


End file.
